pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Burnet (Adventures)
Professor Burnet is a character from Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Professor Burnet is a woman with medium-short white spiky hair pointing backwards, and has yellow eyes. Burnet, who has tanned skin, wears a grey vest and black stirrup pants. She also wears green flat shoes and a green headband at the back of her head, and wears a silver necklace, with her wedding ring hanging. Personality Professor Burnet is a friendly, outgoing, lively person. She looks after Lillie, but is slightly concerned about her. Biography Fennel contacted Professor Burnet for help concerning the research about the Dream World. Burnet helped her find the link to the Dream World, at Entralink, and discovering Black, who was in the Light Stone, was still alive and was teleported to the Dream World.B2W2017 Lillie, who was unconscious, was found by Professor Burnet one day on a beach three months before the Full Force Festival started.S&M005: The Announcement and the PrizeS&M014: Flash and Cosmog's Secret Sun & Moon arc After Moon saved Nebby, Lillie was brought to into Kukui's house, where Professor Burnet took care of her. Lillie apologized that, due to her, Burnet couldn't find her husband. Burnet was not angry, as she watched the TV, when the Masked Royal fought against Sun.S&M004: The Decision and the Tournament of Six Burnet watched over Lillie, noting how, even asleep, she was still in pain. Regardless, Burnet continued watching the tournament, and recorded the event. She later watched the videos with Lillie, confident that Masked Royal would win, despite this being a video of a past event.S&M015: Shipwreck and "Oh, What Sharp Teeth You Have, Bruxish!" From the Dimensional Research Lab on Akala Island, Kukui contacted his wife, and brought some files she requested. He informed her that Moon went to Lush Jungle, while Sun went to Brooklet Hill. Kukui wondered how were things back home, and Burnet explained how Lillie was repairing the holes he had made, which made Kukui apologize for that. Burnet saw how Lillie wanted to be helpful, and even advised that she could become Kukui's assistant, joking how Kukui would let her use Pokémon moves and even repair the house. Kukui asked if Lillie said anything about herself. Burnet denied, but she thought Lillie actually forgot something. Instead, Burnet told Kukui how she discovered the Pokémon Lillie had, Nebby, was a Legendary Pokémon called Cosmog. She suspected Lillie was running away from something, and that Pokémon could have some involvement in that.S&M009: True Identity and the Totem Pokémon of Brooklet Hill One morning, Burnet noted Lillie hasn't been out of the house for days. She suggested shopping, which Lillie accepted, proposing to buy some new clothes. On their way to the boutique, Burnet told Lillie wore nice clothes, and wondered if she chose them on their own. However, Lillie started trembling, scaring Nebby away. Lillie muttered "mother" and passed away, while Nebby, who cut through space itself, returned to Lillie. This made Burnet wonder if Lillie does not want to talk about her past. Burnet was contacted by her husband and his friends, to talk about the recent events. The group exchanged information about the strange appearances of creatures around Alola from a crack in the sky. Kahili added she fought two strange creatures at Melemele Meadow, and felt like there was a crack in the sky. Moon reported having seen the crack in the sky, and saw with Mallow a creature that attacked Tapu Lele. They also noted Lillie's Nebby has some connection towards these appearances. Kahili wondered if Lillie didn't wish to speak about her past, she thought there was someone that wanted to obtain Cosmog (Nebby) for its powers. Fearing she could no longer protect Lillie, Burnet promised to meet up with her husband at Ula'ula Island, after completing her research on dimensions. Moon asked Burnet about the research, who reminded her about Giratina and Palkia, who have the power to warp into different spaces, which she believed to be additional dimensions. The group thought these creature could likely be Pokémon, and the crack in the sky was the other dimension. At night, Burnet and Lillie came to Professor Kukui's ship, by riding Mantine. Overhearing the conversation between Sun and Kukui, she admitted she did not know anything about Necrozma, either, and greeted her husband. Sun noted Burnet was a lively person, who thanked Sun for his Pyukumuku lotion, but declared she would never forgive him for defeating the Masked Royal. As Sun started thinking why would she be offended by that, a Bruxish attacked everyone by emitting psychic powers. Burnet ordered Sun to rescue Lillie before passing out. Later, Burnet woke up in a room inside Aether Paradise with her husband and Moon. The trio was soon greeted by Wicke and Faba, who let them look around Aether Paradise. The group was led by Wicke and Faba, who gave them a tour around Aether Paradise. When Moon asked if they found a boy and a girl her age, Burnet feared the two may have been captured by Team Skull. Kukui comforted her, claiming it was fine this way, since the Trial Captains were heading to Team Skull's base to "have a talk with them", and would likely find Sun and Lillie.S&M016: A Photoshoot and the Abandoned Thrifty Megamart The group was contacted by Kiawe about the meeting with Team Skull at Po Town, and sailed towards Ula'ula Island. Kukui believed a battle was raging on there; Burnet reminded they had no place to dock the boat, so Moon asked of them to get to shore soon, as she sent Rowlet to fly towards the battle site.S&M018: Confusion and Monsters from Another World Lillie, Professor Burnet, Sina, Dexio and two children watched Professor Kukui and others confronting the Ultra Beasts on Route 10. Lillie noticed a Type: Null, which made her realize something. Burnet was surprised that Lillie was leaving, and followed her to Alola Route 10. There, Lillie was rescued by her brother, Gladion, from a Guzzlord. Burnet, Kukui and others listened to the siblings, who spoke about her mother, Lusamine, the president of the Aether Foundation, and her plans.S&M022 She remained with the group when Nanu came to battle the Ultra Beasts, albeit being late.S&M024 Burnet eventually discovered that her husband was the Masked Royal. Burnet was a bit furious at first, but forgave Kukui by standing by his side as a duo for the Battle Royale fights.USUM012 Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon arc Several months after the Ultra Beasts threat had passed, as Lillie announced she'd go to Kanto to meet a guy that had an experience being fused with a Pokémon, Gladion asked of Burnet to accompany her as to not be alone. Burnet complied, all to gather information on how to heal Lusamine from Nihilego's venom. Professor Kukui contacted Moon, and admitted his happiness that she'd move into Alola region. He also explained what happened to their friends in the wake of her absence. Burnet greeted Moon, and told her husband it was time to go. Kukui agreed, and the two explained that they became a Battle Royal duo, who wore costumes under the names "Luran and Kommo". The two wished of Moon to arrive soon, and logged out. Pokémon Ride Pokémon See also *Professor Burnet (anime) References Category:Female characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters